


Like musician, like actor

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Oops, blame gaylen, im so sorry, its all her fault, this is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Just...just read itits so sadim sorry





	Like musician, like actor

Joe couldn’t breathe. He pulled over and sat there for a few minutes, trying to wrap his head around it.

Gwilym gaped at the TV and turned to stare at Ben in horror. This was a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

Ben blinked at the TV and started to cry. He couldn’t believe it. Not him. He couldn’t die. Anyone else, but not him.

Brian didn’t hear until Roger called him. 

“Check the newspaper” Roger sobbed, “our, our, oh god, Brian he’s dead!”

Brian picked up the newspaper and fell heavily into his chair. The words stared back at him, taunting him.

**_Star from Bohemian Rhapsody dead, aged 37_ **

**_How Rami Malek met his unexpected end._ **

 

_ Rami Malek, the actor behind faces such as Freddie Mercury, Ahkmenrah, and Elliot Alderson, died in a drunk driving incident earlier this week. He was 37 years old. His funeral will be held later this month. _

 

“Roger,” Brian’s voice was weak, “Oh, Roger.”

“I know,” Roger hadn’t sounded this upset since Freddie’s death.

“How are the other boys holding up?” the curly haired man asked.

“Badly. Ben and Gwil invited us over for tea. I’m going. Won’t you?” Roger asked, “please, Bri, I need you there.”  
“Of course, Roggy,” Brian agreed, “I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes.”

 

Gwilym couldn’t believe it. Rami was never going to rest his little head against his shoulder during interviews again.

Ben couldn’t stop crying. He was never going to get to tease the older man about his age, or be annoyed by his pranks. 

Joe drove to Ben and Gwil’s in a trance. His best friend, gone, all because someone didn’t want to pay for a taxi. He would never have someone who understood it when he woke up from nightmares at two am. He wouldn’t have someone who smiled and laughed at his crazy antics. Never again. Because Rami was gone. And he wasn’t coming back.

 

Brian had an armful of blond as soon as he stepped out of his car.

“Come on, now,” he led his friend inside. Ben opened the door, eyes red and puffy.

Joe was sitting in an armchair and he didn’t even look up as they entered.

“Oh, thank god,” Gwilym sighed.

He offered them a beer, which they both gladly accepted.

Joe finally spoke, lifting his own drink up. “To Rami. The world will never be the same.”

“To Rami!”

All around the world, people of all ages mourned the death of an actor. But in that small apartment in London, five people mourned the death of their best friend.


End file.
